Cry
by twilightdiva23
Summary: It's been three months since Sam left Leah. All she can do is cry...


**The idea for this story came to me after listening to Kelly Clarkson's song 'Cry' on Glee. As I listened to the lyrics my story evolved in my mind before I began to write. I would love to hear some reviews from my readers of this story; either constructive or positive is appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer: All characters in the story belong to the 'Twilight Saga' and Stephanie Meyer. The song lyrics to 'Cry' belong to Kelly Clarkson.**_

It's been three months since you walked out of my life. Three months since you broke my heart and left me without a glance behind. I haven't left my room since that day, only for my last year of school before I leave for college. Of course I'm moving far away from here, away from you, away from the glances I receive in the street. You always promised me that we'd move away together and attend college before getting married like we'd dreamed about. Of course, those dreams disappeared when you left me for my own cousin. How could you hurt me like that? The closet person to me and you ruined two relationships for love, after knowing her for two weeks, you call that love? You changed when you came back, not only in appearance but on the inside too.

The sparkle in your eyes faded when you looked at me, you couldn't bear to be near me let alone touch me. What did I do to change you so much? I've heard the whispers that you have moved in together. I don't want to believe it until I see it for myself. I still hold onto the wish that you'll return to me and we'll pick up again where we left off. I know you won't come back to me though. Your heart now belongs to someone else.

Today was the first day I saw you and her together in public. You didn't see me or look over in my direction. You walked down the street with your arm wrapped around her shoulders as if you were protecting her. Why do you feel the need to protect her so badly? She was attacked by a bear in the woods, not walking through town. I heard the whispers from people who walked by me, pitying me. I kept my head held high, I wouldn't show any signs of weakness to them or you. I don't need anyone's pity, I'm stronger than that, I just pretend I've moved on from you too, when I know deep in my heart that I know I can't move on from you.

Rachel asked me how we were yesterday, you remember Rachel Black don't you? She's my closet friend now after you stole Emily from me. How could you take away my best friend from me like you did? Of course, I didn't tell her about what happened though. I just told her we'd grown apart from each other. I know she didn't believe me but I don't care, she doesn't know what it's like to go through this, no one does.

It's hard to keep up the façade when I'm out around people but I know when I get to the privacy of my own room that's when I can break down. It's hard to walk down the street like we used to after you finished work, heading to the beach where we'd spend hours talking about our future, sit in the garden where we had our first kiss. The memories threaten to break my heart but I have to keep them inside and act like nothing's wrong for my family.

Today is the first time I've cried since you left me. I'm sitting in my room writing my thoughts down trying to release the hurt and anger you've left me with. I've changed into a bitter person now, my own family can't recognise me. I used to be the happy girl that the other girls were jealous of before you changed me, now I'm the girl that people pity and whisper about in the street. I'm the girl with the broken heart and hard exterior; I won't let anyone in again. They'll never see the same Leah that you did because you took that part with you when you left. Maybe one day you'll understand how much you broke my heart and left me as an empty shell but I know I will never forgive you or Emily for the tears you have caused. Is it over yet Sam? I think I now know what it feels like to really cry.

_**If anyone asks,**_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on**_

_**When people all stare**_

_**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

_**Whenever I see you,**_

_**I'll swallow my pride**_

_**and bite my tongue**_

_**Pretend I'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**Can I open my eyes?**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets?**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**_

_**Cry**_

_**If anyone asks,**_

_**I'll tell them we just grew apart**_

_**Yeah what do I care**_

_**If they believe me or not**_

_**[ From: . ]**_

_**Whenever I feel**_

_**Your memory is breaking my heart**_

_**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**Can I open my eyes?**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets?**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**_

_**Cry**_

_**I'm talking in circles**_

_**I'm lying, they know it**_

_**Why won't this just all go away**_

_**Is it over yet?**_

_**Can I open my eyes?**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets?**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**_

_**Cry**_

_**Cry**_


End file.
